Darker Than Love
by Lamanth
Summary: When the world you know collapses around you. When you are betrayed and abandoned by the ones that you love. When you have nothing to lose and every reason to fight. All you need is one friend who knows how it feels too. [KaiMimi]
1. In The Morning Light

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, etc… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

**Summery **

When the world you know collapses around you. When you are betrayed and abandoned by the ones that you love. When you have nothing to lose and every reason to fight. All you need is one friend who knows how it feels too. Kai/Mimi.

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: First off today is the one year anniversary of the posting of the first Kai/Mimi fic and my bestest Squish thought it would be the perfect time to post the first chapter of this fic. Second, I have no idea why I'm trying to write chapters again, it's not something I'm good at as I tend to lose focus a few chapters in. But at least I have an main idea that I'm working towards this time, even if some of the chapters don't want to be written. 

**Muse:** That's code for she can't write it so don't expect frequent updates, and when you do get updates be prepared for a load of crap.

Lamb: One of these days I'm gonna pull you out of me head and knock the shit out of you! Now sit down and shut up.

_Dedi:_ Will if any of this dose turn out to be worthless we all know whose fault it will be.

Lamb: Muse!

_Dedi:_ Precisely, Muse. This fic is dedicated to the three best friends Lamb could have ever asked for, all of whom have been really supportive of her and this fic. So **Iluvbeyblade** and **angel.del.silencio** and **shadowphoenix101**, this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling through there shouldn't be many as my amazing Squishy has betaed it for me. However I have added bits so if you feel the need to throw things at me, please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_Sunrise sunrise  
Looks like morning in your eyes  
But the clocks had nine fifteen for hours  
Sunrise sunrise  
Couldn't tempt us if it tried_

* * *

**Darker Than Love**

Chapter One: In The Morning Light

The sun was pouring through the open windows into the white painted bedroom of nineteen-year old Kai Hiwatari's apartment.

Ming-Ming felt the two-tone slate haired teen smile softly as she shifted in his arms, wriggling even closer to him. She was so close that she could hardly tell where her own soft, curved body ended and his hard, toned one began. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck and his warm skin smelt faintly of a mixture of soap and the cool sent of winter, with an undertone of musk that was all his own. She loved the aroma and took it deep into her lungs, feeling greedy for it.

Ming-Ming was content, but uncomfortable as the sheet was twisted and entangled around them, sticking to bodies, which were still slick with sweat. The aqua haired female huffed and slipping free of Kai's embrace sat up and tore the offending item from her body and threw it from the bed.

"What did it ever do to you?" Kai asked mildly.

She dropped her warm honey and chocolate gaze from the crumpled sheet, which was now lying in a heap at the bottom of the bed and turned her head, glancing down at her lover. He was stretched out on the king-sized bed beside her, completely exposed and was looking at his companion as if she had lost her mind.

"I was hot!" she snapped at him, shifting slightly. Goose bumps erupted on her tanned gold flesh as he languidly began to stroke along the curve of her waist and down her hip.

"Hn," was all the reply she got, as Kai continued to explore the girl's skin. Ming-Ming's annoyance faded as her arousal began to peak. She brushed his hand away and shifted position so that she was now kneeling over him. With her legs either side of his waist and her hands on his shoulders, she had effectively pinned him to the bed beneath her. But Ming-Ming knew better than to think for a moment that Kai Hiwatari would ever relinquish total control.

She stared down at him, dark eyes intense, as she once again marvelled at his masculine beauty, at the strong symmetry of corded arms and muscled thighs and the solid body in between. The lattice work of pale scars that still crisscrossed over his torso, and the one that ran in a jagged line across his right eye. "What do you want?"

"Aria," He began, using the nickname that seemed to fit her so well, as the tip of his tongue brushed his lower lip. "you're going to have to wait a minute if you-"

"No!" she said reproachfully, as she playfully slapped his chest. "I mean what do you want for the future?"

"Would you run if I said you?" Kai said, holding her with eyes that could burn her with his crimson flame of a gaze.

"Would you chase me if I did?" she whispered as she studied his suddenly carefully blank face.

Kai just mumbled "Hn," as he gripped her waist and flipped her onto her back. Ming-Ming sighed, not surprised by his answer or lack thereof, answers with questions. No, no matter how close they got, she didn't think Kai would ever tell her how or what he really felt. He gazed down at her for a long second, she watched entranced as slate blue hair fall boyishly over his forehead, shading his deep scarlet eyes that hid secrets nobody could guess.

Then his fingers were clutching her hair as he kissed her greedily. She felt his weight press against her, and was only half-aware that she was making little whimpering sounds as their tongues hungrily made love. Like combatants in an arena they moved, grasping each other tightly in a desperate embrace.

She broke away first, gasping.

"You're such a good lover." she purred with delight, as always completely unabashed about telling Kai just how good he made her feel.

"It takes two," he responded.

"Kai!" she gasped, staring at him with wide eyes. "Did you just pay me a compliment?"

A growl of exasperation with the only response he gave. She smiled softly up at him, snaking her hand up his back and around his neck as she pulled his head back down to her mouth. She could feel his warm breath on her lips; her eyelids drifted closes –

BEEP, BEEP!

Ming-Ming sighed, and pushed Kai off her as she reached for her cell phone. She glanced to caller ID as Kai flopped down beside her, pouting like a toddler who'd just had his favorite toy taken away.

"Hey bubs," she said, propping herself up on an elbow.

"Sweetie, it's 10.30, where are you?" the voice on the other end of the line demanded.

"Uh, I'm in bed. Why are you -" She was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Why are you in bed? No don't tell me, Kai right!" The disembodied voice continued to rant.

"Well yeah, I -" Again Ming-Ming was interrupted before she'd had her say.

"_Honey_," The voice was beseeching, exasperated and amused all at the same time. "It's Saturday! You were meant to be meeting us at Starbucks at 10, remember?"

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry," she yelped as she scrambled off the bed, ignoring Kai who was now giving her a disapproving look. "I just need to change; I'll be there in 15 minutes, 20 tops. Kay!?"

"Yeah, well, just get that pretty little ass moving!" the voice said as Ming-Ming grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"I promise I'll see you in a bit, bubs." Ming-Ming turned her head and childishly stuck her tongue out at the state haired teen who had murmured something about joining her in the shower.

"Like I haven't heard that before." And with that the voice disconnected.

Ming-Ming shut the bathroom door and switched on the shower. She dropped her clothes over the towel rail and placed her phone on the windowsill.

The shock of the cold water made her gasp, and she cursed herself for a fool for not waiting for the water to heat up before she had stepped under the flow. Despite the rush she was in, Ming-Ming closed her eyes and took a moment to saver the sweet apple scent of the shampoo she held in her hands.

The cleansing water washed a stream of bubbles down the tub and down the drain, when it ran clear through her hair she switched off the shower and grabbed a towel, deftly wrapped up her hair turban style. Picking up another fluffy white towel she began to dry her body while sorting out the clothes on the towel rail.

Quickly slipping on her favorite pale pink bra and matching panties she hummed contentedly before reaching for the pair of cut-off ice blue denim shorts that would perfectly show off the length of her legs. Pulling the towel from her head she let the wet tresses fall damply down her back, and quickly donned the cut off white T-shirt she had brought with her. Snatching up the phone and dumping the wet towels in the hamper she exited the bathroom.

Kai was still lying stretched out on the bed head cushioned on his folded arms, but he had retrieved the sheet from its place on the floor and it was now wrapped toga like round his waist. Pausing in the doorway she unashamedly stood watching him, letting her eyes rove over his half naked figure while he smirked at her. Ming-Ming watched him haughtily for a brief second before a captivating smile lit up her features and she bounced over to the dressing table. Dropping her phone down amongst the clutter that littered its surface she picked up a brush and deftly ran it through her wet hair. She could see Kai watching her in the mirror as she quickly applied a sweep of mascara to each set of lashes and coated her cherry lips with Vaseline.

Her cell phone rang again.

"Aren't you the popular girl?" Kai said, his tone was lightly sarcastic but Ming-Ming could feel his eyes burning into her back.

"I guess I shouldn'ta listed myself with that dating agency," she quipped as she grabbed for the phone which cut off before she could answer. Snatching up her keys and Venus, and pausing just long enough to slip her feet into trainers, she blew him a kiss and walked out of the bedroom as the phone sounded for the third time.

"Hey," Ming-Ming said walking down the hallway stuffing keys and blade into her small pale blue and white checked bag, completely oblivious to the fact that Kai had followed her till his arms snaked round her waist causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Twenty minutes!" The voice was accusing and so loud that even with the phone jammed to her ear, it was carried to Kai, who whispered 'Who's in trouble now then?' into Ming-Ming's other ear.

"What? Since when has twenty minutes meant twenty minutes?" she questioned, her tone heavily laced with shock, while she glared at the world in general and squirmed against the slate haired male who was nibbling on her neck.

"Well, just get a move on!" It was the same beseeching, heartrending tone that was familiar to everyone who has that one friend that loves to make to drama out of nothing.

"I'm out the door right now." Ming-Ming said - in spite of her words, tilting her head to allow Kai better access to the sensitive skin on her neck.

"I believe you, thousands wouldn't, but I will." And the line went dead.

Removing his attention from Ming-Ming's neck, Kai instead looked over her shoulder and focused on the phone she held in her right hand. "Dosen't she ever say things normal people say? Hello or goodbye for example."

Taking advantage of his momentarily lapse in concentration, Ming-Ming disengaged Kai's arms from her waist and continued down the hall. "No, Julia considers niceties like that a waste of her valuable time."

Kai grunted and caught the girl by her upper arm just by the apartment door. A smile spread over Ming-Ming's face as Kai pulled her round to face him, without hesitation she buried her hands in his thick slate hair, pulling his mouth down to hers. She hummed in delight as Kai pushed her backwards until she was pressed against the wall, arching her back and pushing her body flush to his.

Reluctantly Kai pulled back, causing the girl to give a slight mew of disgruntlement. "I thought you were leaving?"

Pouting and her eyes dark with a mixture of lust and annoyance, Ming-Ming pulled open the apartment door and stepped out. The last thing Kai heard before the door swung shut behind her was the muttered comment of, _tease_.

* * *

Lamb: Well there you have it, the first chapter done and dusted, please let me know if you think I should continue it or not. 

**Muse:** Just don't blame me if you don't like the answers.

_Dedi:_ Uh, you're the muse, course we'll blame you.

**Muse:** You jumped up little-

Lamb: Shut up or I'll sit on you! Angel, Dodo and Squish I hope you liked it and thank you for all your support.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	2. Letters and Lattes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, etc… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

**Summery **

When the world you know collapses around you. When you are betrayed and abandoned by the ones that you love. When you have nothing to lose and every reason to fight. All you need is one friend who knows how it feels too. Kai/Mimi.

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: I want to say a massive thank you to **Iluvbeyblade,** _jasminemyrose_, .**angel.del.silencio.,** _shadowphoenix101_, **Thegoldenlock** and _hiwatarisaori,_ for reviewing. Everyone can have a cookie!

**Muse:** You and your bloody cookies.

_Dedi:_ She likes cookies.

Lamb: Yeah I do, so just deal with it.

_Dedi:_ This chapter is dedicated to **.angel.del.silencio. **because she did an amazing picture for this fic (which can be seen on Lamb's home page) So **.angel.del.silencio. **this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me, please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa, kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world,  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun,  
Oh girls they want to have fun,  
Oh girls just want to have,_

* * *

**Darker Than Love**

Chapter Two: Letters and Lattes

"I knew you couldn't stay away." Kai eyed the azure haired female as she walked back though the door.

"Well, you're just so goddamn irresistible," she said with a smirk, leaning over as if to kiss him before pushing a handful of letters into his chest. "Ran into Valerie, she'd collected our post, sorry to disappoint."

Kai let out a low growl, thumping back against the wall as Ming-Ming walked out the door for the second time that morning. Crimson orbs closed slowly as he breathed deeply, silently cursing the nosy neighbour for a hundred uncommitted crimes, before pushing off the wall and making his way into the kitchen. Flicking the switch on the kettle Kai quickly flipped through the letters, pausing when a postmark caught his attention. Russia. His name was neatly printed in the centre. Ripping the envelope open he pulled out the sheaf of papers within. Turning to the last page he saw a signature that made his blood run cold.

Dropping into one of the chairs placed around the kitchen table, his crimson eyes grew wide as they drank in the words typed before him. The kettle boiled and slowly turned cold as he sat staring into space, the world fading around him.

-------

The four girls were seated around one of the tables that were set up outside the café that they frequented. A large blue and white striped parasol provided brief respite from the already scorching summer sun that was baking the air before you could even drag it into your lungs.

"Hi, sorry." Her face was flushed with the exertion of having jogged the ¼ mile from the apartment complex to the Starbucks where she should have been just under an hour ago.

"Well better late than never, I suppose." Julia's green eyes were inspecting Ming-Ming, taking in her flushed face and slightly disarrayed aqua bangs. The red head raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow, tilting her head to show off her high Hispanic check bones. "But no points for guessing what kept you."

"Julia!" Salima fixed her large silver orbs on the older girl, her voice filled with exasperation as she began to admonish the other redhead, while Queen sniggered into her Iced Café Latte.

"What?" Julia exclaimed, as if she had no idea what her girlfriend was getting so worked up about, before turning her eyes to Queen. "And I don't know what you're laughing about, we can all see Bryan's been keeping busy."

A guarded look crossed the dark-haired young woman's face as Julia continued. "It was he who left that love bite on your neck, wasn't it?"

Eyes flashing, Queen's hand flew to her throat before Salima stepped in once more to try and restore the peace. "Ignore her Queeny she's just trying to get to you, that's all."

Hilary mumbled something about getting more drinks before jumping to her feet and grabbing Ming-Ming's arm. The two eighteen year old girls made their way into Starbucks dark interior and away from the lover's spat. Five flirtatious minutes later they remerged, Ming-Ming carrying a tray with five glasses. Both were giggling over the love-struck actions of the dark-haired male behind the counter. Peace was once again reigning at the shaded table. Salima was sitting with her head resting on Julia's shoulder while Queen rubbed more sun block into her fair skin.

Hilary took her Iced Vanilla Latte and sank down into her chair while Ming-Ming fussed around, playing mother by handing round the drinks. Another Iced Caffè Latte for Queen, a Iced Caffè Mocha for Julia and for the two of them with the sweet tooth, Salima's Iced White Chocolate Mocha and her own Iced Caramel Macchiato. Everything was iced, anything to help fight the heat. For a few moments they sat in silence, relishing the feel of the cold liquid running over their tongues and down their throats.

Ming-Ming sighed and looked at the two girls sitting directly opposite her; they were the perfect example of "opposites attract". The original odd couple. One pale-skinned with a cascade of scarlet hair and bangs that shaded impossibly large silver orbs. She looked like a Celtic goddess, and Ming-Ming could easily picture her standing under a crescent moon hair streaming in the wind. Her lover had chestnut hair that fell full and thick well past her ass, with bright copper bangs that framed startling emerald eyes. Her skin was covered with a dark gold tan, another trait of her Spanish heritage; you could imagine her dancing a Paso Doble in the hot Spanish night.

Salima Kelson was sweet and caring. Always putting other's needs before her own, a qualified first aider; you felt that if you had a headache, all Salima need do was to lay one of her cool palms on your temple to banish the pain. She was the first of the girls to befriend Ming-Ming after the BEGA incident, looking past all the hype, past the rumours of the uber-bitch she was meant to be and befriending the girl beneath. She was quiet and calm, and went though life giving off an air of calm serenity. She could quite easily fit into any situation as if she was born to it, discreet by nature.

In contrast Julia Mendez was not one to be considered 'ordinary' on any level. Her attitude was in no way discreet. Julia came on like a four-hundred-pound tiger on its fifth espresso, and she didn't give a flying fuck whether anyone liked that approach or not. Hot blooded, quick tempered, she could start a fight over nothing and was the very definition of a drama queen. But if she decided to consider anyone as a friend, they were her friend for life. And it had taken time before Julia had considered Ming-Ming a friend. The two had started out bitter enemies, but there had been an incident. Someone had a go at Salima and both girls had jumped to her defense. Julia discovered that there was more to the aqua haired girl that her public persona and Ming-Ming in turn started to look at the redhead with a new respect, for she had spoken with a voice of calm in a storm; her loyalty was clear, yet she had had no illusions about its consequences.

Ming-Ming stretched cat like, yawning luxuriously before questioning the group at large. "So where's everyone else?"

"Matti and Emily are both still in the US," Queen replied, readjusting her sunglasses. "Mariah's still out of the country with Rei. And as for Mariam …" The jet-haired woman trailed off directing her shaded gaze at Hilary.

"What?" Julia asked, her head snapping off Salima's shoulder as she looked back and forth between her two friends.

"Well," Hilary began, her expressive ruby eyes dancing with delight. "At I guess I'd say she was Hiro." The reaction was instantaneous, both Julia and Ming-Ming were bouncing on the edge of their seats, gabbling questions nineteen to the dozen, while Salima giggled behind her hand.

"So you're really telling us that Mariam is sleeping with Jinn, ugh, I mean Hiro?" Ming-Ming rolled her chocolate eyes, annoyed at her own slip of the tongue. Of all the changes that had taken place since the downfall of BEGA, the hardest one had been trying to think of Jinn of the Gale as Hiro Granger.

"Yes, that's what we're saying," the brunette said, her broad grin almost splitting her face in two.

"Why is it so hard for the pair of you to get your heads round that concept?" Queen interjected, taking another sip from her tall sweating glass.

"It's not that we 'can't get our heads round the concept'," Julia grimaced, while Ming-Ming nodded vigorously. "We just want to know how it is that you both knew about it and we didn't." she finished looking intently at Hilary. From long experience knowing that if either of them would talk it would be Hilary, for when she wanted Queen could be more tight-lipped than a clam with lockjaw.

Salima sighed and rolled her eyes at her love's reaction to not being the first to know everything going on with everyone. "There always has to be a conspiracy with you."

Julia scowled while Hilary dissolved into fits of laughter, and Queen surveyed the pair with cool amusement. "There's no conspiracy," the pale skinned female said resignedly. "I ran into Mariam yesterday and she told me and Hilary is living with Hiro so she was bound to know. Anyway it's only been going on a few days and she hasn't seen either of you."

"Well I still think she should have called and told us," Ming-Ming said, running her finger through the whipped cream that topped her Macchiato before licking the digit clean.

"And we all know how easy it is to get you on the phone," Julia retorted. The bluenette flushed at her implication, memories of the morning's exploits still fresh in her mind.

"Yeah, well, don't pretend you wouldn't have liked her to call you too!" she said, flicking aqua bangs over her shoulder before crossing her arms and pouting at the red head. "Anyway I still don't why she's not here if I am. Why do you respect her private life and not mine?"

"Blame Hils." Julia said succinctly, still glaring slightly at Ming-Ming. "She seemed to think that if Hiro was grouchy he might start early training sessions again. Which would mean she and Ty would have less snuggle time, right?"

The last was directed at Hilary who merely stuck out her tongue in reply, while Ming-Ming rounded on Queen.

"And you didn't think to say anything, such as Kai might start training sessions even earlier if you got his back up."

Before Queen could answer, Salima cut in, "They already start training at the crack of dawn, so what would he really do? Start the sessions the night before?"

"Anyway it wouldn't affect her," Hilary said, jerking her head in the ebony haired young woman's direction. "Bryan's always been an early riser, right Queen?"

The crumpled napkin completely failed to hit the brunette who was still smirking widely as Queen fumed in silence, acting as if she couldn't hear the sniggering of Ming-Ming and Julia.

"OK, time out, guys." Salima's words dropped like a damp blanket on the heat that was building between the two girls. The pair turned to look at the redhead, looking like a couple of schoolgirls who had been caught skipping class, and smiled apologetically. So contrite they looked that Salima was unable to suppress her soft chuckle, then Hilary was giggling too and soon all five were incoherent with hysterical laughter, tears rolling down their cheeks as passers-by gave the table a very wide berth.

"Why… why are we laughing?" Hilary eventually gasped out breathlessly to the company at large, as she used the heels of her hands to wipe the tears from under her eyes.

"I don't know." The nineteen year old's dark orbs were swimming behind her sooty bangs and her normally cool voice was a couple of octaves high than usual.

It took at least five minutes before they had all managed to get some sort of grip on themselves, and then no one could remember what they had found so funny to start with, which for some reason almost had them all in hysterical giggles once more.

"Come on you lot." Julia eventually spoke up, catching the attention of her friends. "I thought the whole point of us meeting up was so we could train together at lest once a week?" She accompanied the speech with the action of casually tossing Thunder Pegasus onto the table beside her now empty glass.

"Oh it is." Hilary replied evenly, unhurriedly reaching for her own blade. Kenny had built it especially for her some six mouths ago when the team had decided that it was about time that she, in Tyson's words, "found out just how hard it was and see if that didn't stop her yelling at him from the sidelines." But it seemed that years of watching them train hadn't been wasted and Hilary had been improving steadily ever since.

Queen raised a dark brow and drew Gabriel from the recesses of her pocket. "Then let's go."

Grinning, smiling and in Salima's case downing the last of her drink so fast she almost choked, they rose and began to make their way to the pack and their favourite training ground.

Hilary smiled as she linked arms with Salima and Ming-Ming and the three eighteen year-old's walked arm in arm down the high street. "Let's always be like this, kay?" the brunette said suddenly, causing the others to look at her in confusion. "No matter what, we'll always be able to laugh together, promise?"

"Promise!" It was a unanimous cry that once again had strangers looking warily in their direction and crossing to the other side of the street. Not that any of the five girls noticed as they happily continued on their way in the warm summer sun.

* * *

Lamb: Ding-ding! Chapter two and no it's not as strange as it may seem, I often have conversations with friends and we'll end up madly giggling for reasons we can never remember, right Squish?

_Dedi:_ They are the best ones to have, **.angel.del.silencio.** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you all thought.

**Muse:** I think you both need to get a life.

_Dedi:_ Says the other voice in Lamb's head!

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	3. Braking Bonds, Braking Hearts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, etc… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

**Summery **

When the world you know collapses around you. When you are betrayed and abandoned by the ones that you love. When you have nothing to lose and every reason to fight. All you need is one friend who knows how it feels too. Kai/Mimi.

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: To **Iluvbeyblade, **Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-, **dong-chun-mei,** shadowphoniex101, **.angel.del.silencio.** and Thegoldenlock I want to say a very big thank you cus they are all amazing and reviewed the last chapter. Now I would like to give you all a cookie but as Muse snapped at me last time I did that I'm gonna give you all chocolate instead. 

**Muse:** You are so messed up in the head it's not longer funny it's just pathetic.

Lamb: Can any once guess why I'm so messed up in the head?

_Dedi:_ Cus Muse is living in it!

Lamb: Give the voice a prize, now do your thing.

_Dedi:_ Ok this chapter is dedicated to **shadowphoniex101** cus though she may be half a world away she always seems to know what to do to make Lamb smile. So **shadowphoniex101** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_I'm all out of faith this is how I feel,  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor,  
Illusion never changed into something real,  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn,_

* * *

**Darker Than Love**

Chapter Three: Braking Bonds, Braking Hearts

The world was dark and the rain spattered on the wet concrete as the slim bluenet dashed for the shelter of her apartment building, digging out her keys from her checked bag as her feet slipped over the pavement. Her bright aqua-blue hair was loose and clung to her face and back, the damp tresses giving her an air of dishevelled vulnerability. The summer storm raged overhead, and for a shining moment, sheet lightning turned the world to sliver gilt. Large warm eyes the colour of burnt honey looked hastily down at the keys in her hand before she selected one and slipped into the main lobby. She made her way over to the elevator, the light illuminating her face which was peppered with rain drops, giving her the look of a rose covered in morning dew.

She shifted uncomfortably as she rode up to her floor, her ice blue denim shorts were saturated and clinging to her legs tightly and her white cut-off T-shirt has turned almost see-through, clearly showing the pale pink bra the she was wearing beneath it. Goosebumps started to erupt on her flesh as the elevator door "pinged" open, she moved swiftly down the corridor rubbing her arms. All she could think of was how warm it would be inside, curled up in his arms, and unbidden a smile formed on her lips. She stopped in front of her door and her smile broadened as the key clicked in the lock.

She sensed it as soon as she entered the spacious apartment. Something felt wrong and out of place. The dark air was hot and humid and coated the inside of her lungs in a way that made it hard for her to breathe. The contrast to her cool skin hit her and a wave of sickness washed over her. She didn't call out as she normally would; pure instinct was telling her to stay quiet. An involuntary shiver ran through her and she paused, listening, straining every fibre in her being to catch the slightest noise that was out of place.

She walked softly across the living room to the door from under which a faint strip of light glowed. Her hand, with the long elegant fingers of an artist, hovered over the handle. Some sixth sense was telling her what she would see on the other side, the knowledge terrified her and the urge to run was almost too strong to ignore. But she had to see, she wanted to know who it was that has replaced her. Her right hand gripped the handle, and silently opened the door revealing the scene within.

A soft cry escaped her lips and her left-hand flew to her mouth, the bag over her arm banging into her ribs. The room was dark, lit only by the three candles on the dressing table, that she herself had bought less than a month ago. The air was heavy with the scent of sweat, sex and melted wax. The two figures that writhed in the bed were so wrapped up in each other that they failed to notice her standing frozen in the doorway, until a strangled sob wrenched itself from her throat. Tears formed in her eyes as the pair looked at her; she dazed and unsure, he unruffled and smirking. Unable to stand the look of contempt in his eyes she turned and made her way out of the room.

She walked on shaky legs out of the bedroom, down the hallway and across the living room, resolutely not looking back at the satisfied look on her former lover's face, tears still welling in her eyes, turning them from their normal warm honey to sparkling black, but she would not let them fall.

Over and over the scene replayed in her mind, him curving his pale back and tensing before he yelled his release into the warm air. How many times had she seen that vision of smooth toned beauty? How many times had she echoed the same cry of absolute pleasure? She stumbled blindly into the dark kitchen and slipped into one of the chairs placed around the pine table, on which she placed her bag. An icy sweat had formed on her skin and her head was achy with a forming fever, still, all she could see were the two of them together.

She had no idea how long she had sat there when finally, he entered. With a flick of the switch, the room was bathed in unforgiving florescent light. She looked up as he moved round the room. His feet were bare and he was naked bar one of the bed sheets wrapped around his waist; she couldn't help but wonder if the others were still wound around the woman in their bed. He looked just as he did this morning when he pulled her close just before she left. He took a tumbler from one of the cupboards and half filled it with vodka, which he always drank neat without ice. He turned to look at her now; he leant back against the counter top and took a sip from his glass.

His eyes were filled with contempt as he watched her. He seemed perfectly relaxed, as if he hadn't got a single care in the world and for some strange reason she somehow felt that she was the one in the wrong. She looked up at him and despite herself, her heart gave an involuntary thump. His stern jaw, burning crimson eyes and a mouth that looked potentially cruel. Amazing body too; lanky yet broad but not overdeveloped and marvellous sinewy arms from all the blading. The twin silver hoops glinting in his right ear and left nipple. The sight of him caused her breath to catch in her throat and fresh tears to well in her eyes.

"How could you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "How could you do that to me? You know how much I love you, Kai. I gave you everything. You took my virginity, and my heart, and is this what I get in return?"

His gaze was cold and uncaring, studying her as if she was a stranger he has only just met. "You're so pathetic." His voice was filled with wonder as if he was shocked by the way she was reacting.

Her eyes widened as his words hit her, more viciously than any physical blow. "Kai…" Her voice shook, and then broke off, unable to form the words she wanted to say.

"What? You want me to lie and say that it was a mistake? I won't because it wasn't." His eyes danced as she flinched and dropped her gaze to her hands, clasped in an iron grip and placed on top of the table. He raised the glass to his lips once more, surveying her over the rim. "You're just a stupid little whore who climbed into my bed."

"You're worse than a whore, Kai!" she suddenly screamed, pushing her chair back and getting to her feet so fast that the blood rushed to her head and the wave of dizziness threatened to knock her to the ground. Moving so that she stood in front of him, tilting her head back so she could look into his face. "You're a slut … do I really mean that little to you?"

"Little?" he questioned, repeating the word as if tasting it. "Aria," He brought his free right hand up to caresses her face, "You don't mean anything to me, and you never did." Without warning his grip tightened and he pushed her backwards. She stumbled and would have fallen to the floor had she not grabbed the edge of the table behind her.

He shot her a look in which both disgust and hated were clearly evident, eyeing her dishevelled appearance as her body began to tremble. "Just go. You can get your things when I'm not here, but I want you gone."

She paused for a moment, desperately searching his face, for something, anything. There wasn't a trace of warmth in his deep crimson eyes, only a cold loathing that threatened to tear her heart from her chest. She took a step towards him and immediately, he pulled back, as if the thought of her touch sickened him. She snapped her hand back to her chest and ran.

She snatched up her bag and ran from the room, ran from him, ran from the pain burning in her chest. Down the stairs and into the night. Not till the summer rain was streaming over her body did she let the tears fall.

'Why is he hurting me like this? Doesn't he know that it's killing me little by little? Can't he see how it makes me feel dirty when he calls me a whore?'

((Mistress.)) Pain filled the voice that echoed in her mind, as the white-winged Fox desperately tried to offer comfort.

Her feet slipped as she ran blindly though the night; the crashes of thunder the perfect counterpart for the sound of her heart cracking in two. 'Gods Venus, why couldn't he love me like I love him?'

((I don't know Mistress. I don't know.)) The voice sounded hopeless, unable to answer the questions that were smashing the heart of her companion to splinters.

---------

He drained his glass, and walked back to the bedroom that they used to share. _She_ was still there, but dressed now. Jeans and faded jacket, mid-length dark red hair and dull blue eyes. He took his wallet from the top of the dresser, and gave her the agreed amount. Without a word, she left, to tired to wonder why this stranger had wanted to ruin what he had possessed.

He moved to the window, and pressed his head against the cool glass. A flash of lightning illuminated the world and showed the azure haired female running down the street, running as if the devil himself was at her heels.

"I'm sorry Aria," he whispered though there was no one to hear him. "I'm so sorry." He watched until long after she has vanished from his view and then turned his attention to the letter that lay folded on the bedside table.

* * *

Lamb: I think we can safely say that the angst has started. 

_Dedi:_ Yes, I believe we can.

**Muse:** I'm not talking to you two.

Lamb: Fine with me.

_Dedi:_ Me too, so **shadowphoniex101** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	4. Any Port in A Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

**Summery **

When the world you know collapses around you. When you are betrayed and abandoned by the ones that you love. When you have nothing to lose and every reason to fight. All you need is one friend who knows how it feels too. Kai/Mimi.

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

**Muse:** Well it took her long enough but we're back. 

Lamb: (glares) First I want to say thank you to **Thegoldenlock**, Moonlight Memories, **shadowphoeniz101,** Iluvbeyblade, **dong-chun-mei** and Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- who all reviewed the last chapter, love you guys so much. (hands out donuts) Second I just want to say I'm sorry for taking so long to up date, I have no reason other than the fact I'm lazy. And the third thing I have to say is, drop dead Muse!

_Dedi:_ I think everyone is with you on the last one.

**Muse:** I'm not!

Lamb: You don't count.

_Dedi:_ Right. This chapter is dedicated to **Thegoldenlock** who's been with us from the start of this fic. So **Thegoldenlock** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,_

_And she will be loved,_

_She will be loved,_

* * *

**Darker Than Love**

Chapter Four: Any Port in A Storm

A slow sensuous smile gently curved the full lips glossed light pink, a wave of scarlet fell over her right shoulder and fanned over her white satin covered breast. Her deep silver eyes were fixed intently on sparkling emerald orbs as Julia walked across the dimly lit bedroom towards her. Julia slipped an arm around her lover's waist and watched as her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned in to kiss those perfect pink lips.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The two girls paused, listening intently, and then Julia gave a growl of frustration as the knocking on the front door resumed. Emerald eyes flashed in annoyance as she snatched up her midnight blue kimono, and stalked to the bedroom door, muttering mixed threats and promises of what she was going to do to the person on the other side of the front door. Salima shivered feeling suddenly cold, wrapping herself in a black silk dressing gown and sat on the bed awaiting the return of the older girl. She twisted the edge of the bedspread between her fingers, a heavy feeling of sick premonition settling in her stomach.

-------

Another tremor ran through Ming-Ming as she reached to knock once more, but a wave of dizziness hit her and she grabbed the door frame to keep her legs from giving out beneath her. A hiccuping sob caught in her throat and the tears that still fell mixed with the rain that was slick on her skin. Suddenly the door was wrenched open and Julia stood silhouetted in the light from the hall. Her hair was loose, bright eyes flashing irritation. She was wearing a short kimono that barely came to her mid thigh and Ming-Ming knew that she had interrupted what was supposed to be a romantic night in.

The bluenette pushed away from the door and started to turn away from the house, to leave the two young women to their privacy, but a hand grabbed her wrist, fastening tightly round the lower arm and pulled her into the pool of light. A small gasp escaped Julia's lips as her hand made contact with the younger girl's skin. Ming-Ming was as cold as frozen marble, her skin pale as chalk, as if every drop of blood had been drained from her body. Her eyes looked huge and staring in the porch light, and were shining with an intense, feverish brightness.

"What the…?" Any screams of outrage that had been rising within Julia died and withered as she pulled the sodden bluenette through the front door and out of the downpour. Ming-Ming was still wearing the same clothes she had been in earlier that day, only now they were clinging to her skin and her hair was hanging in rattails down her back. Shaking from head to foot with acute distress combined with extreme cold, she could do nothing but try and blink back fresh tears when the redhead asked her what had happened. Ignoring the water that soaked the slender girl to the skin, Julia reached out and hugged her tightly, hopping that the human contact would give some comfort.

"What's happened?" Salima was standing on the third stair from the bottom, watching as her best friend clung to her girlfriend as if her life depended upon it.

"I don't know." Julia's voice was a hoarse whisper as she continued to stroke Ming-Ming's back in the same way she might have stroked a cat, a steady reassuring rhythm.

"Minmin?" She raised her head to look at Salima, saw worry reflected in silver orbs. "Do you want me to call Kai?"

"No!" It was a moan filled with such heartrending pain and despair, and she tried to pull away as if afraid they would make her face him anyway.

"OK. It's going to be OK." Exchanging looks over the top of the azure haired girl's head, Julia tilted her head towards the stairs and Salima nodded in response. Ming-Ming said nothing as she was led up the stairs towards the guest room, stripped of her wet clothes and pulled into a large baggy T-shirt Julia had given her. She sat silently as Salima insisted on at least partly towel-drying her soaking hair before letting her get into bed.

"You'll probably end up running a fever after this you know." Salima said placing a cool had on the girl's forehead, then turned as Julia entered the room carrying a steaming mug.

"Warm milk." she explained, pressing the cup into Ming-Ming's unresisting hands. "It'll help you sleep."

"Thank you." It was a soft whisper. She took a sip from the mug and looked at the two redheads sitting on the bed in which she lay.

"You might feel better if you talk about it, you know." Julia said, her bright green eyes searching the younger girl's pale face. Ming-Ming nodded slowly and carefully placed the now empty cup on the table beside the bed. Looking intently at her hands she began, told them every gut wrenching detail, from the first shocking discovery to Kai's cruel parting words. When at last she stopped, her cheeks were damp from fresh tears and her knuckles were showing white from the intensity with which she was grasping her own hands.

When Ming-Ming was settled for sleep to Salima's satisfaction, the redhead slipped quietly from the room turning off the light as she went, before making her way to her own room. Julia was standing with her back to the room, looking out through the window into the stormy night beyond, her flushed face reflected in the dark glass. "I'm going to kill him for this."

Salima said nothing, could think of no words to offer so simply walked across the room and slipped her arms around the enraged Spaniards waist. Standing so she could rest her cheek on Julia's shoulder, Salima felt the silky strands play against her skin, as Julia's hands entwined with her own.

"I will make him pay for this if it's the last thing I do." Her voice was a growling whisper. "He will pay."

Unable to offer any words of comfort Salima brushed Julia's hair away and pressed her lips to the smooth golden skin on her neck. She felt the older female tighten the grip she had on her hands and give a deep heartfelt sigh. It didn't matter, Salima thought, despite the why she portrayed herself as a cold-hearted bitch she knew that Julia really did care, and perhaps far more than she ever wanted to admit.

Drawing away from the silver eyed girl, Julia turned on the spot and cupped the others heart shaped face in her hands before dipping her lips to the sweet oblivion of Salima's mouth.

* * *

Lamb: I hope you like how it ended Squish, I put it in just for you. (huggles) 

**Muse: **Gods give me strength.

Dedi: Or a lightning strike to the head. So **Thegoldenlock** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	5. Flight of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

**Summery **

When the world you know collapses around you. When you are betrayed and abandoned by the ones that you love. When you have nothing to lose and every reason to fight. All you need is one friend who knows how it feels too. Kai/Mimi.

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Ok first off big thankys to **dong-chun-mei,** Thegoldenlock, **Moonlight Memories,** shadowphoenix101, **Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- **and Iluvbeyblade. Who all reviewed the last chapter, I hope you all know how much I appreciate your support. 

**Muse:** I however do not, cus if it wasn't for your encouragement Lamb would have given up on this farce of a fic.

_Dedi:_ I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.

Lamb: You could be right. (hands out apples and carrots to the reviewers)

_Dedi:_ Why are… No never mind. This chapter is dedicated to **dong-chun-mei**, cus her reviews always make Lamb happy, something that Muse hates. So **dong-chun-mei** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_What hurts the most was being so close,_

_And having so much to say,_

_And watching you walk away,_

_And never knowing what could have been,_

_And not seeing that loving you,_

_Was what I was trying to do,

* * *

_

**Darker Than Love**

Chapter Five: Flight of the Phoenix

Realising his breath with a heavy sigh, Kai placed the phone receiver back into its cradle and pressed his forehead against the wall. It was done now, the ticket was booked and all he had to do was pick it up at the checking desk and he would be gone. He found it strange to think that in less than twenty-four hours his life could change so dramatically. He had woken this morning, happy, with the girl he loved held in his arms. With the arrival of that one letter, his life had started to fall down around him, and the start of the next day would see him on a plane flying for from the girl he hoped to spend the rest of his days with, left with only a handful of broken memories to keep him warm at night.

((I do not see why you just could not tell Ming-Ming the truth.)) Dranzer's voice flowed into Kai's mind, derailing his thoughts and bringing him back to reality with a harsh slap. For a moment Kai felt his world spin crazily, tilting around him as he tried to focus on the words of the phoenix through the memories that continued to assault his every sense.

'Do you really think she'd have understood?' Closing his mind to the pain of a loss that he felt more acutely than he would ever admit to anyone, he picked up the large duffel bag packed with his clothes that was sitting on the bed and made his way into the living room.

((I think that perhaps you do not give Ming-Ming the credit she deserves.)) The firebird's voice held a strangely sad lilting quality to it, as if he had noticed something of great importance that his friend had missed.

'No Dranzer,' he mentally sighed. 'I do give her credit, I know just how her mind works.' Kai privately wished he understood the mind of his bitbeast as well as he understood that of the slender bluenette. Normally when talking about another person Dranzer, and every other bitbeast as far as he knew, would simply project an image of that person into the conversation. So why the phoenix was insisting on calling the girl by name was deeply puzzling and also a little disquieting.

((Then why did you persist in acting so with Ming-Ming?)) Confusion was evident in the train of Dranzer's thoughts as he tried to understand the strange ways in which human hearts and heads sometimes worked.

'Because if I'd just told her, she wouldn't have cared.' And through the clouds of pain and loss, there was still the slight tingle of pride. He had always been so proud of her, even if he never took the time to tell her so. There had always been something in the way she refused to back down from anything that he had admired. It was just not in her nature to give in; whether she was fighting for her life in the dish or acting like a fool, determined to make him crack a smile.

((That is because Ming-Ming,)) again there was the emphasis on the girl's name, ((has a very brave heart.)) Kai suppressed a feeling of curiosity at how Dranzer knew what the girl's heart was like and viscously snatched up the letter that had sent his world spinning and stuffed it into his jacket pocket.

'Yeah, well, I just guess I don't.' Kai felt something inside him wither and die as horrific pictures danced across the stage of his mind. Ming-Ming alone and terrified. Ming-Ming lying in a hospital bed, bloody and bruised. Ming-Ming dead, her body spread-eagled on the snow that was stained scarlet by her blood.

'If anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do.' The thought was earth shattering as the disturbing images continued to play on the screen of his mind's eye. He could not cope in a world that no longer held the girl who had been to him life a light in a dark place. Even if they were apart, he could bear anything as long as she was alive and safe.

As close as he and Dranzer were, as brightly as their connection shone, there was no way his shining phoenix could understand how hard it had been for him to watch her walk, no, _run_ out of his life. Just as his life seemed to be going right - he was in love with a truly amazing girl who loved him in return, he was competing at a higher level then he had ever done before, he was finally starting to piece together some semblance of a normal life. Even the constant nightmares that had been tormenting his nights for as far back as he could remember had been dwindling and fading. But, like a sand castle washed away by the tide it had all come crashing down around him. And then to protect the girl who had almost become a part of him, had had destroyed her, sacrificing her happiness in return for her safety.

((So again,)) the voice interrupting Kai's train of thought, ((I ask why you did not just tell Ming-Ming what was going on.)) To Kai, Drazer sounded as if he was deliberately trying to misunderstand the point he was making.

'As I said, she wouldn't have cared. You know sometimes I think that she has no concept of just how dangerous life can be.' He sighed mentally as he recalled time after time when his happy go lucky bluentte's reckless attitude had very nearly landed her in trouble. Only … she was not _his_ bluentte anymore, Kai realised with a jolt as the pain tore at him with savage claws.

((And you think that you could not have just left Ming-Ming because…)) The firebird trailed off, the tone of his thoughts questioning.

'Because it had to be like this. If they think that I still care about her, she is still in very serious danger.' Kai felt his irritation growing as the bitbeast refused to let the subject of the honey-eyed girl drop. It had been hard enough to do what he did and now the last thing he needed was Dranzer's constant questioning.

((You fear that they would use Ming-Ming as a way to get at you.)) It was not a question but a statement of fact, and through Kai's head flashed the image of Dranzer, his head slightly tilted to one side and his jewel bright eyes glowing a vivid restless yellow.

'Yes. But at least this way she is safe and she can move on from what we had. Find someone … someone new.' The pain of that thought was so intense that it almost left Kai breathless and he dropped down onto the edge of the sofa and placed his head in his hands.

((I still do not think that you acted for the best.)) Dranzer's voice cut through his friend's torturous thoughts before he continued in a scathing tone. ((Do you really think Ming-Ming will move on so easily?))

'What I did, whether you like it or not, was done with the best of intentions.' Inwardly Kai winced at his hash snapping tone, he knew he was taking out his feelings on his companion but could not help himself. He knew he had done the right thing, forcing … forcing her away, but the more he told himself that the more the feelings of guilt and shame tore at his heart.

((The road to hell is paved with good intentions,)) was the condescending retort that echoed around the inside of Kai's skull, the words spinning round and round, faster and faster. Was it hell she was going to? Or was that where his actions would lead her?

'As we both know, hell is just where I'm headed.' And he could not keep the self-derisive tone from his words as some sick sensation clenched his gut. With a groan, Kai racked both of his hands backwards through his hair and in spite of the warmth of the night a shiver ran through his body.

((But the road back is paved with humility, and I am not sure if that is a journey that we can survive.)) The note of sorrow was not lost on Kai, but at that moment he was too caught up his own misery to look too deeply into Dranzer's statement and see the fear beyond the words.

'Well can you see a reason for me to come back?' Kai reached out with one hand and pick up the photo in its silver frame, from where it sat upon the coffee table. His fingers traced lightly over the faces of the couple pictured together. If he could only have one wish, Kai thought it would be to go back to that day and those people. But where had those people gone to? And what would become of them now?

((Perhaps not.)) The firebird conceded. ((After all I think that you may have lost Ming-Ming for all time.))

'Really?' And with that something in his mind, something that had been tight as a bowstring suddenly snapped. Seeing in his mind's eye, Dranzer's multifaceted eyes change through the spectrum until they were a burning, enraged scarlet. 'Why are you using her name!?'

((For the very same reason that you are not.)) And there was a harsh snapping quality to Dranzer's voice that Kai had never before heard in all their years together. He was angry, furious almost, and Kai could feel the intensity of the feeling like a flame searing through his mind.

"And that would be?" Kai snarled audibly, his own rage growing to match that of the ancient spirit. He had tried to the best thing for all concerned and now even Dranzer was turning on him. He knew that when they found out what he had done, his friends would not understand and that even should he explain the reasons behind it, they might never forgive him. But never for an instant had it crossed his mind that Dranzer would also think his actions unforgivable.

((You may wish to forget her but I do not.)) And with that he was gone. The warm bright spot in Kai's mind where his connection with Dranzer burned brightest faded to a mere pale glimmer, and he knew that the phoenix had gone wherever it was bitbeasts went when they did not want to deal with the ways of humans.

"It doesn't matter what I want." For the first time in his life Kai felt the desire to realise the pain he felt and just let the tears fall. But he could not, years of strict discipline and harsh training had left their mark upon him, and even in the this place, at this time, with no one to see or judge, he could not find it in himself to release the emotion.

"How can I ever forget her?" He whispered the question to the empty air and slowly, almost reverently placed the photo in its gilded frame back onto the coffee table, before snatching up his bag and heading for the door.

* * *

Lamb: Well is everyone still hating Kai? 

_Dedi:_ The way he handled things was stupid, though.

**Muse:** You two need to get a life.

Lamb: We'll get one when you do.

_Dedi:_ Yep. So please let us know what you thought and **dong-chun-mei** we hope you liked it.


	6. Fights and Photographs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

**Summery **

When the world you know collapses around you. When you are betrayed and abandoned by the ones that you love. When you have nothing to lose and every reason to fight. All you need is one friend who knows how it feels too. Kai/Mimi.

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Sorry it's taken me so long to up date but, hell I'm lazy don't ya know. But big thanks go out to **dong-chun-mei,** Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-, **Iluvbeyblade,** shadowphoeniz101 and **HiddenPortrait** who all reviewed that last chapter. Have some porridge. 

**Muse:** Porridge?

Lamb: Ask Nix.

**Muse:** I'm not sure I want to.

_Dedi:_ This chapter is dedicated to our wonderful beta reader **Iluvbeyblade **cus she's our wonderful beta reader and we love her. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_Peek in, sneak about,  
I'm gonna snoop and call you out,  
I caught you, your hands are red,  
Now I'm your broken hearted detective,_

* * *

**Darker Than Love**

Chapter Six: Fights and Photographs

"Remind me why you had to come with me again?" Julia snapped irritably, arms folded, glaring out of the passenger window.

"Because." Tala bit out equally forcefully; did she really think he was enjoying this anymore than she was? Kai was supposedly his best friend, yet the first he had heard of his break-up was when Hilary had come screaming into the dojo where he was trying to relax, and demanded to be told, "Just what the Kai thought he was doing!?"

"'Because' isn't a reason." she spat, her eyes like a pair of malevolent emeralds still glued to the buildings speeding by through the window.

"Fine then. Because I've got just as much right to be here as you have - more, in fact!" he growled glancing sidelong at her. "Kai is my friend and last I heard Ming-Ming wasn't yours."

"Bitch!" Tala snarled as he got back onto the correct side of the road, for Julia had reached over and attempted to slap him, and in avoiding her hand he had ended up for a moment on the other side of the road. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Do you really need me to answer that? Anyway, nothing was coming, so grow up!" She glanced over at him and noted that his face was even paler than usual, though whether that was due to Kai's recent escapades or swerving across the road, she couldn't tell. "And Ming-Ming _is_ my friend."

"Hmm." The rest of the journey was made in frosty silence and to the relief of both soon they were pulling up in front of the apartment complex that was their destination.

The sun was once again shining happily down upon the world, completely at odds with the foul moods of both redheads as the stalked from the parked car to the entrance.

"His car's not here." Julia said, her eyes sweeping up and down the street trying to spot the black Dodge Viper, but it was obvious the car was nowhere to be seen. "He must have gone out." This time there was an enraged edge to her voice.

"Good." he replied, reaching the entrance and holing the door open so she could pass through.

"Good? What do you mean, good?" the young woman questioned incredulously as she moved over to the lift, fishing the key Ming-Ming had given her from her jacket pocket as she went.

"Good as in now you won't be able to try and pick a fight with him." He threw her a contemptuous look as the lift doors smoothly slid open. "As if you'd stand a chance anyway."

"Well I could take you so I doubt Hiwatari would present me with any real problem." Julia stuck her chin in the air and pushed past him into the waiting lift.

"You are so deluded." Tala said as he followed after her, silently wishing they were taking the stairs instead and pushed the button for the top floor. "Do you honestly think you could beat me in a fight?"

"I don't think it, I know it!" she stated as the lift doors slid shut. The pair continued bickering for the entire ride upwards, and when the doors slid open once more Tala had to resist the urge to push the girl out and watch her sprawl on the floor. Instead he stepped quickly from the small metal box, trying to shrug off the uncomfortable feeling confined spaces gave him. They reminded him, as they always did, of a past he would rather forget. He moved swiftly down the corridor so that Julia was forced to jog to catch up with him.

"What?" Julia said looking over her shoulder at him as she turned the key in the lock. "Aren't you going to yell at me for not knocking?"

"Just open the door already." The last words disappeared in a low growl, but the door swung open and the pair stepped inside. Almost instantly Tala crashed into the back of the girl who had come to a halt after taking no more than three steps.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Julia yelled, her arms waving for a second as she regained her balance.

"What kind of idiot stops in a doorway?" he said, moving round her and into the room itself, pushing the door closed as he went.

"I would kick your ass for that, but right now I've got other things to deal with." She tossed her head, sending chestnut strands flying before looking round the room once more. "Does it seem too tidy to you?"

"Yeah." By now Tala too had turned his attention to the room he was standing in, and indeed, it was spotless. He gave Julia a half shrug before she headed for the bedroom to collect some of Ming-Ming's clothes, which was the reason for the whole expedition.

Tala moved softly around the room, taking note of exactly how clean the whole place was. Not just tidy but almost sterile as if no one had lived here and it was just a place kept for show. Except… there it was, looking as if someone had discarded it. Almost as if someone had considered taking it with them but abandoned it at the last moment.

The photo sat on the coffee table looking out of place amide the spotless apartment, looking as if it had been left there rather than being put back where it lived. Tala could hear Julia moving around in the bedroom and slipped onto the sofa and pulled the picture towards him. It was in a simple frame that knowing Kai was silver plated rather than the cheap pewter one that so many people bought. It seemed to be late spring in the photo, no, it _was_ late spring, and Tala caught his breath as he remembered being there when the photo was taken - remembered taking the photo.

Both Kai and Ming-Ming were sat on the ground, leaning against the trunk of an old oak tree. She was turned slightly, her head to one side as she looked quizzically up into his face. Kai had wrapped an arm around her and was looking down at her, a half smile on his lips. Neither had been aware of the camera flash until later when the pictures had been developed and Tala had given the photo to them.

He looked closer as he saw a smudge on the glass, directly over the young female's face, as if someone had sat holding the frame in their hands, stroking a thumb over her features. Tala placed the photo back on the table and dragged both hands through his blood-red hair. 'Kai, what's going on?'

He was so absorbed in the questions swirling inside his own head that he did not hear the Spaniard's approach, was not aware of her presence till she spoke.

"Tala," He jumped slightly and craned his head round to face her. "None of Kai's clothes are there, has he… has he left?"

Tala turned his face from her and once more looked straight ahead as he nodded silently. "But where, Tala? Where's he gone? Why he's gone?"

Eyes of translucent ultramarine stared at the photo of two young people who seemed to have eyes for no one but each other. "I don't know Julia. I really don't know."

* * *

Lamb: So there you have it. I'll try not to take so long to up date next time. 

**Muse:** Key word there being _try_ people.

_Dedi:_ Uh-huh, well Iluvbeyblade we hope you liked it and will keep on beta reading this fic.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
